


To Fall For You Would Be A Delight (If Only It Weren't So Hard On The Knees)

by Winchester666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Floor Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vagina'd Crowley, could also be read as trans Crowley, fireside smut, in which case - trans male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/Winchester666
Summary: Just some good old fashioned love-making before a fire.





	To Fall For You Would Be A Delight (If Only It Weren't So Hard On The Knees)

Crowley has always been attracted to Aziraphale, literally since the beginning. After having been alone for so long, to arrive in the Garden and find such a divine creature there... Crowley was almost certain that the Almighty had meant them to be together. Those same thoughts ran through his head now as the two of them, a demon and his angel, sat curled up in the flat above the bookshop, on the floor before a cheerily crackling fire and with a brightly colored afghan draped over their shoulders, kissing one another slowly. 

Aziraphale let out a soft sigh and his lashes fluttered as they broke apart, a hazy smile on his face. "Have you any idea what you do to me, dearest?" he asked quietly, as if afraid that speaking too loudly would ruin the atmosphere they had created.

The demon shrugged. "If it's anything like what you do to me, angel, then I have at least an inkling."

Aziraphale's smile widened and he chuckled warmly, leaning in for another kiss. He cupped Crowley's cheek and ran his thumb along the jut of his sharp cheekbone, tracing the curve to commit it to memory. Armageddon may have been avoided, but it had made it that much more evident to them both just how little one could actually rely on promise or prophecies; the future was not set in stone.

"Will you lie back for me?" Crowley murmured against his lips.

"Well, I suppose so," Aziraphale said, pulling away slightly and blinking in confusion. "But I thought - "

Crowley's only response was to make a gentle hushing sound, brushing his knuckles over the angel's cheek and down the side of his neck. "Lie back. And manifest something... Angel's choice."

He winked at him, and as Aziraphale complied, set to work peeling through the layers of pastel clothing; tie, waistcoat, shirt, working open the belt at Aziraphale's waist. Crowley kissed at his neck, sucking marks ranging from pink to red to indigo all across it. Helpless sounds fell from the principality's lips, soft and honey-sweet and forbidden.

"Beautiful..." the demon muttered as his angel's chest was bared to him. His hands roamed across the expanse, pausing to pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers as he bit gently at Aziraphale's earlobe.

"O-Oh! Crowley, my love..."Aziraphale whispered, his hands coming up to card through the demon's short hair and cradle the back of his head as his mouth continued to lay a trail of warmth and wetness across his skin.

Crowley lived for those sounds, the way Aziraphale's voice got breathless and needy, the way he'd ask and beg and bargain for more, more, more. His angel was greedy, and he'd not have it any other way. He laid a trail of kisses, feather-light and reverent, in a path down the angel's neck and across his collarbone, down to his chest where he busied his mouth with one rosy nipple.

The other he teased relentlessly, dragging the sharp edge of a black-painted fingernail over the bud, flicking and tugging at it to give a perfect crisp contrast to the way his mouth was gently sucking and his tongue teasing at the other. 

Aziraphale whimpered, "You wicked, wicked serpent... Your mouth is pure sin."

"Poetry, angel?" Crowley teased, coming up for air. "For me?"

"About you," Aziraphale answered. "If you'd continue, I'm sure I could compose another line or two."

Crowley huffed out a gentle laugh, his warm breath washing over wet skin, making Aziraphale's nipples tighten and pebble once more. Despite their response, he abandoned them, continuing to lay down a path of soft kisses and sharp little love-bites over the angel's soft stomach. Crowley paused midway to bury his face into the softness and humming contently, just feeling the warmth of the other's skin, listening to his rapid breathing and pulse thundering.

"Something the matter?"Aziraphale asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Crowley shook his head and pressed one last kiss to the angel's tummy, shaking his head."Nothing whatsoever, love. You're perfect. Just had to make sure you remembered that."

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale said his name like a prayer, all soft and sweet, his hands coming up to cover his face. 

"Don't," Crowley said, reaching up and grasping lightly at the angel's wrist, tugging his hand away. "Don't hide." He leaned up again, bringing their lips together in a sensual kiss, full of love and adoration, hands running wild over Aziraphale's body, touching every bit of him they could.

Aziraphale's hands reached out for Crowley, slipping between their bodies to unbutton his shirt as they kissed. His fingertips brushed over the leanness of his chest, the slight definition of his abs, touching him as softly as he did the pages of a first edition book. Crowley moaned softly, head tipping back, baring his throat, and Aziraphale took advantage, leaning forward to kiss him there, dragging his teeth along the edge of his Adam's apple.

"Fuuuck..."Crowley hissed, yellow eyes closing and lips parting as he sucked in breath he didn't need.

"Yes." Aziraphale replied, laying kisses across the length of his jawline."Please, darling?"

The way he asks, as if he even thinks there might be a snowball's chance that Crowley would deny him, it just makes the demon all the more eager to give him exactly what he's craving.

"A minute more, dear... just a moment." Crowley murmurs, shifting and shuffling above him until he's straddling the angel's hips. He knew in an instant which anatomy set Aziraphale had chosen and swiftly manifested his own accordingly. With a snap of Crowley's fingers, all of their clothes had vanished, leaving them both naked as Adam and Eve in the Garden.

Crowley rolled his hips experimentally, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as the slickness of his cunt spread over Aziraphale's skin. The angel's hands came to rest on his thighs, massaging them lightly as blue eyes roamed over the demon's body.

"You're so lovely, Crowley. If you could see yourself..."

"If I could see myself, I'd not be seeing you, angel." Crowley cut him off, locking eyes with him as he pushed himself up onto his knees and reached between his thighs, stroking Aziraphale's cock slowly.

"Oh, goodness!" Aziraphale's lashes fluttered. "Crowley, my darling, please..."

Without a word more, Crowley sank down, his body taking the other inside him like they had been made for one another. A shaky moan slid from his lips, and he braced his palms against Aziraphale's chest, head hanging low.

"Yes..."

Aziraphale took hold of Crowley's hips, tracing the line of his hipbones and stroking their curve. Above him, he could feel Crowley trembling, hear the sounds he was making. It was always like this. The sensation of being so full, of being so utterly close with Aziraphale, it was as if it short-circuited Crowley's brain. And so they would wait like this as the seconds ticked by.

It took another few moments, but Crowley soon came around. He stroked Aziraphale's cheek with his thumb and kissed him tenderly, then began to rock his hips to a steady rhythm, one that Aziraphale matched with gentle thrusts.

"Azzy..."Crowley murmured, growing more energetic in his movements with each shift their bodies made.

"I have you, my darling. So beautiful like this. Seeing you so, you're a vision." Aziraphale praised, lifting one of the demon's hands from his chest to kiss the palm. Crowley leaned down then, and whined needily into Aziraphale's mouth as the kissed, sliding his hands behind the angel's head and pressing in until they were chest to chest.

This too was a familiar motion, and Aziraphale knew exactly what Crowley needed, and rolled them carefully until their positions inverted; Crowley nestled beneath him, long legs wrapped around his waist as his hips continued to move sinuously. 

"Harder..."Crowley urged, digging his knees in lightly to plush sides to spur Aziraphale into a rougher motion. He responds beautifully, driving his cock in deeper with each movement, slowly dragging it out before diving right back in again.

Aziraphale is far from pure when it comes to sins of the flesh; one doesn't get to be over 6000 years old without giving into temptation at some point, after all. But no one has ever felt quite so good as Crowley does, body hot and clenching and perfect around his cock, with incredible stamina and impossible flexibility that makes the way he moves a sin in itself.

Crowley can say the same, for no one understands him, knows what he needs as Aziraphale does. The angel reads his body like one of his many ancient books, cataloging every movement and sound, and responding accordingly.

Their bodies move in tandem and perfectly aware of what the other needs; this speed, this depth, a kiss there, a touch here. Again and again, their mouths find one another, and they kiss until both sets of lips are swollen and pink. Crowley dug his nails into Aziraphale's shoulders, whimpering desperately, golden eyes imploring as they met blue.

"I know, dearest. I know," the angel soothed, stroking his side lightly. "Come on, darling. You need to come, don't you? Come for me..."

The demon's eyes squeezed shut, and his body clutched tight around Aziraphale. Crowley could feel the twitching, the throbbing of his mate's cock inside him; so close to his own release. A moan slid from his lips in the shape of the angel's name as he started to come.

It was no loud, obnoxious affair; but something soft and sweet and tender as Crowley came apart beneath Aziraphale, his entire form wound tight before it seemed to snap like a rubber band and he collapsed helplessly. His body twitched with aftershocks and his thighs quaked as Aziraphale continued to fuck between his thighs, chasing his own orgasm, sending warm spurts of fluid from his cunt streaming down over the demon's skin.

"Aziraphale, please... please..."Crowley begged softly, each thrust sending such electric pleasure shooting up his spine it was nearly painful.

"Yes. Yes, I know, love." Aziraphale answered breathlessly as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, thrusting once, twice more before stilling and moaning into Crowley's mouth.

Their bodies were sticky with sweat and fluids, stuck to each other where they touched, and Crowley could tell there was going to be some discomfort when the time came to detangle themselves from one another. But he refused to let himself worry over that now, when Aziraphale was now panting, hot and damp and somehow comforting against his chest, his hands clutching his own as if Crowley might attempt to slither away from him. They lay there in silence, only the faint snapping of the dying fire devouring the last of the wood in it filling the air, wrapped around one another. 

Eventually, Aziraphale's breathing evens out, prompting Crowley to ask, "Alright?"

The angel nodded slowly and lifted his head. His hair was a mess and his face was still flushed pink, but to Crowley, he had never looked more beautiful."You?"

"Fine. Good. Back feels a little roughed up, but aside from that..."

Aziraphale smiled warmly at him and pushed himself up to sit. "You ought to see my knees."


End file.
